The sexual experiences of Irina Spalko
by ValenaSpalko
Summary: The title says it all, Irina Spalko has sex with some guys in different one shots, strong sex
1. The German

The German

A 28 year old Irina Spalko was on a mission in the swiss alps. She was doing a lone mission which meant she had to do more work. There were apparently some mysterious objects around there somewhere and she had to recover them. The only problem was finding them in the first place. If she failed to complete this mission, Stalin would not be happy at all and she did not like the thought of what happened last time she failed to perform. She came across and abandoned cabin on her long walk up to the accomodation she was staying in.

'In here' She thought. She decided to take a look. Upon opening the door she saw nothing but a single bed, a sofa and a small gas stove. She walked in further, closing the door behind her slowly.

'Well hello beautiful' She heard a voice say from a dark corner. She jumped. He walked over to her. He was a German called Viktor, he was staying in the cabin, also on a mission.

'Um... hello' She said.

'What brings you to my humble abode?' He asked.

'Oh, this is your house? I'm sorry I'm on a mission here and I thought that there was something I need in here, I'll be on my way without any trouble' She said, about to walk out.

'No! A pretty woman never leaves my house without some help, please sit down, I might be of some assistance' He said. She sat down. She was wearing her rather unflattering uniform.

'Now, what do you need?' He asked, sitting next to her rather close and putting a hand on her knee. As she looked up at him she realised that he was rather handsome. She shook those thoughts from her mind.

'Umm... well apparently there are some mysterious objects around here and I need to get hold of them' She said.

'Why?' He asked.

'I can't tell you that information but what I can tell you is, my boss will not be very happy if I come back empty handed, so do you happen to know where they are?' She asked.

'As a matter of fact I do' He said.

'Really? Where are they?' She asked.

'I can't tell you' He said.

'Please?' She asked.

'We could make a deal I suppose' He said. Her eyes brightened.

'Anything' She said.

'Anything at all?' He asked.

'Yes, anything' She said. He moved closer to her, gently stroking her cheek.

'What is your name?' He asked.

'Irina' She said.

'Well Irina, such a beautiful name, sleep with me and I'll tell you where these objects are' He whispered, into her ear. She looked into his eyes.

'Deal' She whispered.

'How do you like it?' He asked.

'Whatever you like' She said.

'Rough it is then' He grinned, taking her by the hand. He pushed her up against the wall, undoing her belt and letting it fall to the floor. He violently kissed her, biting her lip as he went.

'You taste so good' He whispered. He stuck his tongue into her mouth, tasting her saliva and writing with her tongue. She seemed to like it. His hands were all over her body. Grasping her rear and cupping one of her breasts in his hands. She moaned slightly as he started kissing her soft neck and undoing her gimnasterka and removing it, revealing a white button up tank top. He moved away from her and led on the bed. She crawled on top of him and ripped his shirt off. She licked and sucked at his nipples making him moan. Then she started kissing down his stomach. She pulled his trousers down, revealing a bulging erection.

'Suck on it beautiful' He whispered.

'Gladly' She smiled, raising an eyebrow seductively. She licked and sucked on his big cock, twirling her tongue around the tip every now and again. He moaned, stroking her hair and tucking it behind her ears. She looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't wait to pleasure her. The sounds of her moans would be the most amazing sound he would ever hear.

'You are so fucking hot' He moaned. She shook her head. He started moaning louder. He came in her mouth. She swallowed every last bit, smiling. He grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed. He got on top of her, undoing the buttons on her tank top. She lay back, relaxing and letting him do his work. Her skin was so soft. He kissed her neck and chest. He licked and kissed her clevage, rubbing where her nipples would be in her black bra. She moaned.

'Mmm, that's nice' She smiled. He undid more buttons, kissing her completely flat and toned stomach. He unclipped her bra, revealing two amazing and voluptuous breasts.

'You have the nicest fucking tits I have ever seen' He said.

'Thank you' She smiled. He immediately got to work, sucking on one nipple while rubbing the other.

'Oh, oh, oh, that's so good' She moaned, closing her eyes. He started to swap and sucked the other nipple instead. He pulled her trousers down to find her incredibly wet. He seperated her folds revealing a very nice clit. He licked it gently and sucked it.

'Faster!' She moaned. He did as he was told, making her come. Her moans were the most amazing sounds he had ever heard. Her pleasure unexplainable. Without further ado he entered her vagina making her yell lustfully. He started moving in and out of her, rubbing her clit. She opened her legs more, letting him plunge her deeper. They moaned loudly together. Moving with each other. They looked into each others eyes, his nose against hers. He gave her a kiss on the lips.

'You are so fucking beautiful' He whispered, breathlessly as he pulled in and out. She smiled. He pulled out and picked her up. He wrapped her legs around him and pushed her back up against the wall. He entered her again, deeper this time and pumped in and out fast. He had found her g-spot. She moaned loudly, her arms around his neck. His nose was buried into her neck and breasts were near his face as she bounced up and down.

'You are so good' She moaned loudly. He wanted to penetrate her even deeper so he carried her back to the bed.

'Get on your knees sexy' He moaned. She did as she was told. He couldn't resist one more little lick of her clit before penetrating her again. He filled her to her cervix this time. She moaned louder than ever.

'Oh! Right there! Oh! Fuck yes that's good!' She yelled lustfully. He reached around and played with her clit. She moved backwards and forwards faster and harder. She could feel an orgasm coming.

'I'm gonna come!' She yelled.

'So am I!' He yelled. They both climaxed together, moaning lustfully. He pulled out and let her have a rest.

'Mmmm, that was so good' He smiled.

'It was' She smiled, her chest rising and falling quickly.

'Why don't you stay the night?' He asked.

'Why not' She said. He kissed her on the lips and then got under the covers.

'Come under here' He smiled.

'This beds really small' She said, getting under.

'Oh well, that means we can be closer' He smiled. She lay on her front, letting him stroke, kiss and massage her back and shoulders.

'You're so beautiful' He whispered, giving her a small love bite on her back.

'Mmm, no I'm not but you are very handsome' She whispered, looking at him and smiling. He tucked her hair behind her ear and sucked on it gently.

'You have pretty eyes' He whispered, he kissed her eyelids.

'Are you going to tell me where these objects are?' She asked.

'Oh yes, here is a map' He said, getting a map out from under the bed. He gave it to her.

'I can follow this' She smiled.

'And your boss won't be angry with you?' He asked.

'No, not if I can find them' She said. He stroked her back gently.

'Good, I couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting you' He smiled. She smiled at him. He kissed her nose, lips, cheeks, forehead, eyelids and the top of her head. Then her kissed all down her spine and her neck and shoulders. Then he kissed her both of her legs right down to her feet.

'You're very romantic aren't you' She smiled. He kissed her and started stroking her hair.

'I am when I want to be' He said.

'Can you be nasty too?' She asked.

'Yes, I've done some terrible things in the past' He said.

'Have you ever hurt anyone?' She asked.

'Yes' He said.

'Would you ever hurt me?' She asked. He looked into her eyes and kissed her cheek.

'Never, except I did force you into sleeping with me' He said.

'You didn't force me, I wanted to' She smiled.

'You didn't really have a choice' He said.

'Either way, I liked it and that's all that matters' She smiled.

'Are you comfortable?' He asked.

'Yes' She said. He lay down with her. He noticed goosebumps on her arms.

'Are you cold?' He asked.

'A little' She said.

'Rest your head on my chest and I'll keep you warm' He smiled.

'Thank you' She smiled, shuffling over to him. She rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, playing with her hair and stroking her from her temple to her neck gently.

'Mmm, that's nice' She whispered, smiling contentedly and closing her eyes. She slowly fell asleep while he watched on. Then he put out the lights and fell asleep with her.


	2. The Shower

The Shower

A 24 year old Irina Spalko was alone in her flat. She had just got home from work and had thrown herself down onto the sofa tiredly. She felt like having a shower to rejuvinate her. She got up and walked into the bathroom. She had a bath and a shower in one. She turned the shower on. It took a while to warm up so she slowly undressed. She took off her gimnasterka and button up tank top and slid off her trousers. She unclipped her bra, slowly pulling it off. When she pulled her knickers down, she realised that she was incredibly wet. She looked down at her naked body. She didn't like her body but it was amazing. She was slender but toned with curvaceously delicious breasts, the nicest bottom that you would ever see and an amazing pussy.

She got in the shower, letting the warm water drip off of her. She turned around so that she was facing the shower. She let her hair get wet. She turned up the water pressure a little. The water pounded down onto her skin. As she tipped her head back the water pounded down onto her nipples, making her let out a small moan. She felt herself leaning back a little wanting more. She touched her nipples, rubbing them and tweaking them with her fingers.

'Mmmmm' She moaned. She didn't often masturbate but she sometimes felt the need to as she didn't have her own boyfriend to toy with which was a surprise really because she was so incredibly beautiful. She unclipped the shower head and sat in the bath. She turned the water pressure up full blast and let it fall onto her nipples. She opened her mouth involuntarily in pleasure. She felt her hand wondering to her pussy. She rubbed her clit gently.

'Ah Ah' She moaned. She moved the shower head down to her clit and opened her folds. She threw her head back in pleasure as the warm water pounded down onto her pleasure point. She opened her legs wider, opening her folds more. She played with her nipples and moved the shower head closer to her pussy. Some of the water was entering her vagina now. She involuntarily bucked her hips wanting more. She felt the need to stick something inside her. She grabbed a shampoo bottle that was about the same thickness as a cock and slid it in. She pulled it in and out while letting the water from the shower hit her clit.

'Oh! Oh! So good!' She moaned loudly. She wondered if the people in the next flat could hear her but she didn't care if they could. She hit her g-spot making her arch her back and plunge harder and faster. She felt her orgasm coming. She went faster and deeper, filling the whole of her vagina. She came loudly. She got out of the shower wanting more. She grabbed her vibrating toothbrush, switched the shower off and went into her room. She had another vibrator in a drawer underneath her bed so she grabbed that one too. She lay on her bed and turned both vibrators on. She caressed her nipples with them.

'Oh fuck! That's good!' She moaned. She moved one of them down her toned, flat stomach to her clit. She seperated her folds as widely as she could and then put the vibrator onto her clit. She bucked her hips and moved it up and down and in circles all over her clit. She got the other vibrator and inserted it into her vagina. She threw her head back in pleasure and arched her back. She bucked her hips and plunged in and out, faster and faster, harder and harder.

'Oh yes! Oh yes!' She cried in pleasure. She felt another orgasm coming. This one felt better. She screamed lustfully as she came, spilling juices onto her bed. She wished she had someone to come and lick it up for her but she didn't. She would have to shower again.

'Mmmm... the shower' She smiled to herself.


	3. Mac

Mac

All Mac (George Mchale) could think about was his boss... Irina Spalko. He was sat on a log that was near her tent in the camp. She was sat on the other side of the campfire trying to keep warm. It was getting colder due to it being night time. Mac was sat next to another soldier, staring at her. The soldier noticed him staring.

'She's pretty isn't she?' The soldier said, a small smile on his face.

'Mmmm, very' Mac replied, grinning a little.

'She's always been that way, I've known her since she joined when she was only seventeen. God... she was so beautiful and still is, more than any other woman I've ever seen' The soldier smiled.

'Yes, have you ever... done anything with her?' Mac asked.

'Not really' The soldier said.

'Not really? What does that mean?' Mac asked.

'It basically means I kissed her once and that was it' The soldier said.

'Why didn't it go further?' Mac asked.

'She didn't want to, so I let her be... she's on her own, why don't you go and talk to her?' The soldier asked.

'Why not' Mac said, getting up. As he approached her she looked up.

'What do you want?' She asked.

'Well what I want from you is another story but right now I want to sit by you' He said.

'Okay, just.. don't be annoying' She said.

'I won't, I promise' He said, sitting down. She stared off into the distance.

'You're beautiful, do you know that?' Mac asked. She looked at him.

'Seriously, what do you want?' She asked.

'Well if you really want to know, I have a deal I would like to make with you' He said.

'Oh yeah? What kind of deal would that be?' She asked.

'Well... I will give you extra help, more than my money's worth and all you have to do is give me something' He said.

'Hmmm... what do I have to give you?' She asked, suspicious.

'It involves a little less clothes and being underneath the bed clothes... or on top if you wish' He said.

'What? Okay, you want to have sexual intercourse with me? No way' She said.

'Spalko, you're beautiful, sexy, hot, you have an amazing looking body even though your uniform isn't at all flattering and to be honest what man wouldn't want that from you? Come on, just think of what I will give you in turn and I think it's a fair deal' He said. She thought about it. It did seem like a very good deal, she wouldn't have to pay him more instead.

'Okay, I'll do it' She said.

'And I can do anything I want to you? Be as dirty as I want?' He asked. She sighed.

'Fine' She said.

'And I get to sleep in your bed with you later, cos' mines really not that comfortable' He said.

'Fine, as long as you don't keep me awake and you keep your hands to yourself' She said.

'Can I cuddle you if I want to?' He asked. She raised an eyebrow.

'Really? Okay, as long as you don't touch me innappropriately while you're doing it' She said. She couldn't believe she was agreeing with this but she needed the extra help.

'I'll meet you in your tent later, when everyone's asleep' He said. She nodded.

'Okay' She said. Later on, when everyone was either on duty or asleep Mac crept into her tent. He went up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She jumped and pushed him away.

'Mac! You made me jump' She whispered loudly.

'Sorry, now let's get down to business' He said. She rolled her eyes.

'Where do you want me?' She asked.

'On the bed?' He said. She sighed and went over to the bed.

'This had better be good' She said.

'Oh don't worry it will be, lie down... on your back' Mac grinned. She did as she was told. She'd already taken her boots and belt off. He got on top of her.

'Kiss me' He whispered.

'What? Why?' She asked.

'Just do it' He whispered.

'Mmm... okay' She muttered. He tangled his fingers in her silky jet-black hair as he captured her lips in his. It felt a little better than she thought it would. She kissed back until he pulled away and sneaked down her neck. She inhaled sharply at the sensation on her sensitive skin. He licked her gently making her gasp a little.

'Did I just hear a gasp?' Mac asked, grinning a little. She scowled at him.

'Just carry on you creep' She whispered sternly.

'Oh, you like it then' He said. He started to undo the buttons on her gimnasterka, slowly revealing her bra.

'No tank top or anything?' He asked.

'No, not today' She said.

'That works for me' He said. He kissed her chest and around her bra.

'Your breasts are a lot bigger than they look' He said.

'I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not' She said. He kissed her flat-toned stomach as he unclipped her bra. She lifted her body up a little so that he could take it off. He threw the bra on the floor.

'Nice breasts' Mac grinned, immediately sucking on a nipple while tweaking the other. She closed her eyes. She gasped a little and even let out a small moan as he nibbled lightly on her nipple. Then he moved down to her trousers. He pulled them down along with her knickers. She didn't seem to be shy as he opened her legs to look at her pussy.

'That is nice' He grinned. He wet his finger and started to gently rub her clit. She moaned gently. He was actually pretty good at this stuff. He leant down and started to lick and suck on her clit, occasionally inserting his tongue into her vagina. Then he put two fingers in.

'Oh fuck!' She cried, throwing her head back. She started to move with his fingers slowly as he licked her.

'I'm gonna make you come' He grinned, licking and sucking faster and harder. She moved her hips faster, moaning loudly.

'Mmmm, you taste so good' Mac grinned. Her moans suddenly got louder and she shook as her orgasm came. He licked up the juices that exploded from her pussy. She moaned gently.

'I've already made you come once, I'm gonna make you come again' He whispered. Then he slipped inside her. His cock felt surprisingly big and very good as he hit her g-spot. She held onto the bed frame as he pounded into her. She felt amazing. He had never had such good sex in all his life. They both moaned and moved together until they came. She was out of breath by the time he pulled himself out.

'That wasn't so bad was it?' He asked.

'Hmmm... average' She said.

'Yeah okay... that's why you came twice and you were moaning all the way through' He said. She rolled her eyes.

'Look, I'm tired so can we just go to sleep now?' She asked.

'Of course, turn over and let me cuddle into your back' He said. She sighed and turned over. He gently wrapped an arm around her and placed a kiss on her shoulder. He felt her snuggle in slightly.

'This is nice' Mac whispered.

'Just turn out the light' Irina said. He turned off the light and they fell asleep.


End file.
